1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind powered electrical generators, and mountings and control systems therefore.
2. Prior Art
Various wind powered mechanisms have been utilized for years, including water pumping and also DC generators that were widely used on farmstead lighting plants in the past. With petroleum based energy becoming more and more expensive, and also with the concentration of interest in minimizing the pollution of air during power generation, the advent of supplemental, or even primary electrical power to be provided by windmills has become more feasible economically, as well as more desirable from the pollution reduction standpoint.
A paper entitled "Wind Power" authorized by Charles D. Syverson, the inventor herein, and John G. Symons, Jr. was published in 1974 and related to parameters and technical information concerning the provision of electrical power through wind generators. The booklet was distributed by the authors operating under the name "Wind Power", Box 233, Mankato, Minn. 56001.
The problems associated with wind generated electrical power primarily relate to the need for maintenance and control. The propellers that drive the rotating components must be capable of operating in a wide range of wind speeds, and also must be designed or controlled in some manner to keep from exceeding design limits relating to the propeller rpm, maximum generator current output, the load, and the state of charge of the storage batteries (where such batteries are used). Also, the maximum permissible battery bank charging current or load current must be observed in widely varying wind conditions.